The only exception
by Mel Reed
Summary: Bella cometio un error con su mejor amigo Edward,pero ¿En verdad es un error? para Mi Amad0 BFF-Fanfics Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: **_**The only exception**_

**Autor/res.: ****Mel-tts-VS-HP**

**Número de Palabras.: 12.811**

**link del perfil: **.net/~melttsvshp

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: (...) **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer. Los programas, marcas, etc. publicados aquí los tome prestados, y pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías.

Me pare de la cama, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Tome y me puse mi ropa. En la mesa había un block de notas y un lápiz, los agarre y escribí "Los siento" en grande, deje la nota y salí corriendo de ahí. No sabía que demonios había hecho. Simplemente no me podía quedar ahí, lo había arruinado, sabia que no funcionaria, esto no era lo que yo había planeado, y eso me dejaba mal. Esto no debió haber sido así, esto debería haber sido diferente. El era mi mejor amigo, y lo habíamos arruinado. Lo gracioso de la situación, es que, así como empezó, así terminó.

Hace 5 años…

Mi banda favorita, Muse, se presentaría en Seattle y me habían dado el boleto de regalo de mi cumpleaños, era lo mejor que me hubiera pasado. El Día del concierto llego, me prepare y me fui. Yo tenía el boleto número 17, así que entre y espere en mi lugar. Estaba muy entretenida, pensando en lo fabuloso del concierto, cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, el boleto numero 18, era seguro por que se encontraba a mi izquierda. Por reflejo y curiosidad voltee, era un chico bastante alto, cabello broncíneo, de ojos de un increíble verde, muy pálido, resumido: muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy guapo. Le sonreí, algo no muy común en mi, y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola- al diablo con el "no le hables a extraños"

-Soy Edward- me tendió su mano.

-Bella- diablos, lo que un chico guapo hace salir de ti. Yo no saludaría a nadie, pero el era diferente, lo sabia.

-Son una increíble banda, no crees?

-Si, es mi banda favorita, los escucho desde hace poco, y aun así me encantan, en especial el vocalista- tenia que aceptarlo, no era guapísimo, pero cantaba hermoso, y llamaba bastante la atención.

-Ja es también mi banda favorita, pero el vocalista no me atrae en lo mas mínimo. Así que… cual es tu cancion favorita?

-Creo que tienen muy buenas canciones, pero mi favorita, es sin duda Supermassive Black

-Hole…-dijimos los dos- es extraño, adoro esa cancion, podría vivir de esa cancion.

-Si.

…

El concierto estuvo de lo mejor, había platicado con Edward durante pequeños recesos, y gritamos y coreamos cuando tocaron Supermassive Black Hole. Era muy buen amigo, salimos platicando y casi sordos del concierto. Eran las 12 de la mañana, al parecer el concierto, había durado dos horas, pero al final estuve ahí como 3 ya que tuvimos que esperar a que saliera la banda. Había estado parada todo el concierto, y no estaba cansada.

-wow, casi no oigo nada, estaré así por días.

-Si, pero valió la pena, nada se compara a esto.

-aja, bueno am creo que tengo que irme, si no mis padres se pondrán como locos.

-Igual los míos, am en donde vives? No soy un acosador, es que tal vez nuestras casas queden cerca.

-Vivo, en Forks, queda como a una hora de aquí- estábamos en Seattle, mis padres tuvieron que salir de la ciudad, por asuntos personales, y no estarían aquí para recogerme, casi no me dejan ir, pero al fin los convencí, no sabia de que manera, pero los convencí; tenia que llegar a la casa y marcarles para decirles que ya estaba ahí. Me habían dado una hora exacta de plazo, si no marcaba a su celular a la hora, mi padre mandaría a alguien a buscarme- mi padre es el jefe de policía, si no llego a tiempo, mandara a buscarme, por todo Seattle

-Si, yo vivo cerca de ahí, mas profundo, en el bosque. Mi padre viene por mí. Si lo deseas, podemos llevarte, nos queda de paso.

-Creo que es mas seguro. Claro que si eres un psicópata, entonces no es tan seguro.

-No te preocupes, somos nuevos, nos mudamos hace 3 días, llegamos este viernes, y como yo ya tenía los boletos, nos quedaba cerca. Mi papa es doctor, estará en el hospital de Forks, y yo y mis hermanos nos integraremos, a la escuela este lunes. Por eso no nos conocemos.

-Oh.

-Mira ahí esta el auto de papa, vamos.

Lo seguí hasta un mercedes negro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Papa, ella es Bella- dijo señalándome- vive cerca de nuestra casa, podríamos pasar a dejarla? Es que sus padres no pueden venir por ella, y como ya es muy tarde, es bastante peligroso que este sola.

-Claro hijo, solo indíquenme hacia donde esta la casa.

-Si claro, gracias.- subí a la parte trasera del coche, y para mi sorpresa Edward subió conmigo.

Platicamos todo el camino de regreso. Me presento a su padre su nombre era Carlisle, me contaron entre los dos sobre su familia, Los Cullen. Edward tenia dos hermanos, Alice y Emmett, también me contó de su madre Esme y de que era decoradora de casas, pero que no era un trabajo, mas bien una afición. Edward había dicho la verdad, su padre era doctor, así que se encontraría en el hospital; seguramente lo vería seguido, ya que no era muy coordinada, y muchas veces estaba en el hospital por eso. A pesar de el concierto, casi no hubo tráfico, también tenia que ver la hora, ya que en un pueblo como Forks no hay personas a las 12am lo que hizo que llegara, 30 minutos antes de la 1, el cual era mi plazo máximo.

-Bien Bella, ya llegamos- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias, Sr. Cullen.

-Carlisle por favor, espero y nos veamos pronto.

-Si, Gracias- Baje del auto y oí como Edward también bajaba. Me acompaño hasta la puerta en silencio.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, así te presentare a mis hermanos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, me encantaría conocerlos. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós- y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Me sonroje y entre a mi casa. Fui directo al teléfono, y marque al celular de mama.

-Hola?- contesto mama

-Hola mama, te hablo para decirte que ya estoy en casa, ya no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Oh gracias al cielo, que ya llegaste, mañana por la tarde llegaremos a la casa.

-Nos vemos.

-Bye.

Subí a mi cuarto corriendo, cerré la puerta, y saque de mi escondite secreto mi diario. Describí cada cosa del concierto y a Edward. Lo escondí de nuevo y me fui a la cama.

Desperté muy feliz, por el concierto, y por los acontecimientos de ayer, de hecho solo por haber conocido a Edward.

Desayune un vaso de leche y una barra de cereales, recogí mis cosas y me fui a la escuela, que no se encontraba muy lejos, tal vez un poco, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Cuando llegue, lo busque con la mirada, antes de dirigirme a mi salón. Lo encontré bastante rápido, junto a el estaba una chica de cabello un corto y bastante oscuro, ojos grises, y muy bien vestida, tenia facciones un poco como las de los duendecillos. También estaba un chico mas grande que Edward, era bastante fornido para su edad, atractivo, y de ojos cafés.

El me vio, me sonrió y me indico que me acercara. Lo hice.

-Hola Bella

-Que hay Edward.

-Mira quiero presentarte a mis hermanos. Ella es Alice- dijo señalando a la chica de facciones duendescas.

-Hola Bella-dijo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo- Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti, desde ayer.

-am Hola Alice.

-Discúlpala, es muy… efusiva- dijo Edward- el es Emmett.

-Hey Bella- dijo mientras chocábamos palmas- esa es la actitud, tu me caerás muy bien.

-Si eso espero- dijo riendo un poco. Sonó la campana.- Ok fue un placer conocerlos.

-Claro, nos vemos en el almuerzo eh.- dijo Emmett

-Claro Emmett, nos vemos.

Seguí caminando, cuando vi que Edward venia detrás de mi.

-Que te parecen mis hermanos?

-Son muy lindos, me caen bien, son buena onda.

-Si, lo son. Que te toca?

-Español, edificio 2.

-Yo igual genial, vamos.

II

Actualidad…

Encontré una banca, cerca de un lago, eran como las 5 am, no había nadie. El cielo tenía una tonalidad purpúrea, cuando no es de noche, pero todavía no amanece. Me senté en la banca y me puse a pensar en mi vida, … en el.

Ese primer día de ellos había sido genial. Termine estando en 3 clases con Edward; Literatura, Biología y Gimnasia. Ese día todo el mundo hablaba de los Cullen, no solo por el hecho de que fueran nuevos, si no por el hecho de que eran muy atractivos. Todo el mundo vio cuando salude a los Cullen, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, así que cuando llegue a Calculo, Jess me había interrogado sobre como los conocía, le dije que conocí a Edward por el concierto, y a sus hermanos ese día en la mañana, no me creyó.

Las cosas cambiaron unas semanas después, ya que se mudarían los Hale. Eran gemelos, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. La chica Rosalie, era hermosa, le daba envidia a cualquiera, incluyéndome. El chico Jasper, era guapo con un toque desaliñado. Rosalie y Emmett quedaron completamente flechados el uno por el otro, y Alice, la pequeña duenda, me dijo "El es" y después sonrió como una loca enamorada. Jasper quedo encantado con la pequeña Alice, pero siendo sinceros, ¿Quién no quedaba prendado de ella?

La tortura termino de alguna manera. Ya no estábamos rodeados de chicas y chicos en busca de los Cullen. Solo quedo Edward.

Una vez que llegaran los Hale, tuvimos que buscar una mesa mas grande, ya que nos sentábamos todos juntos. Siempre supe que todos nos miraban, con el tiempo, a la gente dejo de parecerle interesante, y volvían a sus deberes. Fue en ese tiempo que me di cuenta que estar con los Cullen no solo atraía miradas, si no envidia y con ella problemas.

Al principio y ahora, me cae muy bien Rose, era bastante amable, un poco orgullosa y vanidosa, pero cuando la llegabas a conocer profundamente, era una persona maravillosa. Esto no siempre fue así, un tiempo Rose me odiaba, y no miento, en verdad me odio, estuvimos así unos 3 meses hasta que no aguante y me le encare.

Hace 4 años…

Estábamos en casa de los Cullen, como cada sábado, íbamos de pijamada, rentábamos películas y mas tarde era noche de chicas en el cuarto de Alice. Ese día estábamos Rose y yo en la cocina, nos encontrábamos preparando las cosas, cuando me empujo para agarrar un objeto, tal vez lo pudo hacer por accidente, pero yo no me aguante y le dije:

-Que te sucede?

-A mi nada, solo es que estorbabas.

Bufe estaba realmente furiosa.

-No me refiero a eso. Desde hace unos meses me tratas como basura, y yo no te he hecho nada. Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo, yo no te he hecho nada para merecer tu desprecio y si lo he hecho no ha sido intencional.

Ella estaba que echaba humo.

-Si, tengo un problema contigo. Todas dicen que tú quieres a Emmett, y que si me descuido me lo quitaras.

Me quede con una cara de estupida. Por dios, Emmett es como mi hermano mayor, ese que siempre quieres para que te cuide, ni en sueños se lo quitaría a Rose.

-Y tu les creíste?

-Yo… no sabia que creer, cuando le pregunte a Alice, ella dijo que tu nunca lo harías, y que eso era una estupidez, pero en la escuela todas me lo decían, por eso te trataba así.

-Dios, Rose, yo si quiero a Emmett, pero como a un hermano, seria incapaz de hacer algo así, es algo tonto, tu eres su novia, el te ama, y tu lo amas, no seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, y golpearía al que lo hiciera, no, al que lo intentara. Rose tu eres genial para Emmett, se ven grandiosos juntos, las chicas que te lo dijeron, solo te quieren separar de el, no dejes que lo logren, piénsalo, yo conocí a Emmett antes que tu, y si eso fuera cierto, yo hubiera andado con el desde hace mucho. Yo se que el me quiere como a una hermana, eso es todo, el cariño que siente hacia mi no se compra en nada a lo que siente por ti. Así que nada de eso es verdad.

-Oh Bella, lo siento tanto- dijo casi llorando y me abrazo.

-No te preocupes Rose, supongamos que nada paso- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Salimos a la sala llenas de cosas mientras reíamos.

-Chicas, hasta que llegan, muero de hambre- dijo Emmett con cara de extrañado.

-Calma Emm, no te vayas a comer todo, si no te dolerá el estomago como aquel día en la pizzería.- le dijo Rose

Deje las cosas en la mesa de la sala. Edward me jalo hacia un parte y me dijo

-Que paso ahí dentro? Entraron algo parecido a odiarse y salen como grandes amigas.- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Platica de chicas. Ahora vamos antes de que tu hermano se coma todo.

Rió y fuimos a la sala con los demás…

Actualidad…

Rose es una de las mejores amigas que tengo, fue un chisme tonto lo que ocasiono todo.

Ese no fue el único problema que tuve con los chismes, no se de que manera, lograron inventar que me habían visto con Jasper, eso fue lo que mas me enojo. Alice no les creyó nada por supuesto, después de lo de Rose ella no se fiaba de nadie.

Los cullen y los hale eran mis amigos, y los chismes no dañarían mi relación con ellos.

Todos eran mis amigos, mis hermanos, pero había solo uno, el que era mi confidente, al que contado todo, Edward. El siempre me había protegido, de cualquier tipo que me hubiera lastimado, eso lo tenía más que claro. Cierta vez el me dijo que se encontraría con su puño, cualquiera que quisiera propasarse conmigo. Lamentablemente su puño y su pie quedaron no solo en la cara del chico.

Hace 3 años…

Entre corriendo en mi habitación. Mi padre estaba en el trabajo, y mi madre de compras, no había nadie en casa. Subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré de un portazo. Mi celular sonó, era Edward, no le conteste, pensé que me dejaría en paz, pero 20 minutos mas tarde alguien estaba tocando mi puerta.

-Bella. Se que estas ahí, abre.

…

-Bella abre o tirare la puerta.

…

Pasaron varios minutos, así que pensé que se había ido, cuando oí como alguien caía de mi ventana.

-Edward? Que demonios haces? Te pudiste haber matado, mira como estas tienes miles de raspaduras.- dije mientras lo miraba, o intentaba, ya que aun tenía lágrimas. Al parecer Edward había escalado el árbol que daba a mi ventana y seguramente se a de ver caído, ya que, tenia muchas raspaduras y estaba muy sucio.

-Bella- dijo me miro y su cara se descompuso. Se acerco inmediatamente a abrazarme- que paso?

-Yo…nada- dije pero le devolví el abrazo y llore en su pecho.

Pasamos así como 15 minutos, yo simplemente no paraba. Agarro mi barbilla y alzo mi cara – A quien tengo que romperle la cara?- dijo yo reí pero seguí llorando. Me tranquilizo y nos sentamos en mi cama mientras yo le explicaba que había sucedido.

-Hace unos días, conocí a un chico en la heladería. Se presento y hablamos un rato. Me pareció buena persona, y me invito a salir para el día de hoy. Cuando lo vi, el es mayor que yo, así que subí a su auto todo estaba bien, pero de repente me beso y… y el intento…- ahí pare me solté a llorar el me abrazo, pero tenia los puños apretados.

-Clama mi Bella.

-Yo, yo pensé que era diferente…

-Como se llama?- dijo serio

-Edward tu no…

-Como se llama?- exigió

-Yarim- susurre

-Yarim Fripatrick? Pero si el va en nuestra escuela

Solo asentí.

-Quédate aquí.

Me quede en donde me dijo, sentada, mientras el se iba. No había pasado ni media hora de que se había ido, cuando oí que alguien tocaba la puerta. Baje corriendo, tal vez seria el.

-Bella, que demonios pasa? Llego Edward, y se llevo a Emmett y Jazz, no nos dijeron nada, y sabíamos que el había estado aquí, así que venimos corriendo- dijo Alice sin respirar.

Les conté toda la historia en mi sala.

-Dios, Bella- dijo Rose y me abrazo- Ellos lo mataran, eres como de su familia, verdaderamente lo mataran.

-Yarim es mayor que Ed, pensé que lo mataría a El, no pensé que iría por Emm y Jazz. Si ellos van, sus amigos de Yarim igual, dios los mataran.

Esperamos poco mas de media hora, la mas larga de nuestras vidas, cuando Alice recibió un mensaje de Jazz

_Vamos a la casa. Lleven a Bella ahí, se que están con ella._

_Estamos bien._

_Te quiere Jazz._

-Dicen que vayamos a la casa, tu también Bella.

Fui corriendo por mis llaves y subimos al coche de Rose. En menos de 10 minutos ya estábamos en su casa. Preocupada conducía lo doble de rápido.

Entramos y casi en seguida llegaron los chicos.

-Jazz

-Emm

-Edward

Gritamos cada quien, Edward no era mi novio, pero fue él, el de la grandiosa idea. Estaban un poco golpeados, pero por sus caras, estaba segura de que los otros estarían mil veces peor.

-Diablos Edward, te dije que no fueras, mira como estas, esto se pondrá morado, y si le sumas las raspaduras… En que diablos pensabas Edward Cullen- lo regañe mientras lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, si les dimos una paliza, claro vayamos a la cocina, para

Desinfectar esto, gracias yo también te quiero Bella- dijo Edward sarcásticamente

-Nadie se mete con mi hermanita- dijo muy orgulloso Emmett.

-Y ustedes, por que diablos lo siguieron?- les dije a Jazz y Emm, pero aun así los abrace- los pudieron haber matado, están locos.

Los llevamos a la cocina, y los curamos lo mejor que pudimos. Cuando llegara Carlisle los curaría por completo, y cuando llegara Esme de su clase de arte, los mataría por haberse ido a pelear.

Tuve razón. Carlisle y Esme llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Carlisle los termino de curar, y una vez terminado eso Esme los regaño de una manera horrible.

-EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN? JASPER NO LE DIRE A TUS PADRES POR QUE ESTAN DE VIAJE, PERO USTEDES-dijo señalando a Emmett y Edward- NO SE SALVARAN, LO QUE ESE CHICO HIZO NO FUE CORRECTO, PERO USTEDES NO LO COMPENZARON

-Mama, casi abusa de Bella, no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados- se excuso Edward

-CREEN QUE ESTOY DE SU LADO? ESE CHICO ES UN DEGENERADO, AL TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE BELLA, PERO PUDIMOS HABERLE AVISADO A SUS PADRES, A LOS MAESTROS, NO IR A GOLPEARLO COMO BANDALOS.

Eso es solo el principio, ya que el sermón duro como media hora. Carlisle se hizo el enojado, pero todos sabíamos que no era así.

-ESME TIENE RAZON, EN QUE PENSABAN?- vimos como Esme salio de la habitación, hacia su cuarto, una vez que oyéramos como la puerta cerro dijo- que tal les fue? Por lo que veo ganaron.

-Claro-dijo Emm- lo hubieras visto, corrió como niñita cuando nos vio, seguro mañana tendrá mas de un ojo morado, el y toda su bola de amigos.

-Si papa, hubieras visto- dijo Edward

-Estuvo mal, pero se lo merecía. Nadie toca a la protegida de la familia- dijo Carlisle y me dio un pequeño abrazo

-Gracias, no era necesario.

-No te preocupes pequeña, nadie dirá nada

-CARLISLE, MAS TE VALE NO ESTAR DICIENDOLES QUE ESTUVO BIEN- grito Esme desde su cuarto.

-CLARO QUE NO QUERIDA- dijo Carlisle -Y DONDE LO VUELVAN A HACER, ESTARAN CATIGADOS UN AÑO, DE RECLUSAS EN SU CUARTO. Y TU JAZZ VOLVERAS CON TUS PADRES, AHORA VAYANSE, ANTES DE QUE SE ME OCURRAN MAS MANERAS DE CASTIGARLOS - dijo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

III

Actualidad…

Edward tuvo razón, al otro día en la escuela, el chico iba con la mitad de la cara morada, y el labio partido, sus amigos no iban mejor.

A partir de ahí Edward se volvió muy protector, ese día al ver al chico Edward paso un brazo por mi hombro y me atrajo hacia el. Todo el mundo se entero de la pelea, y de nuevo hubo especulaciones, solo que estas fueron peores, ya que empezaron a decir que yo mantenía algo con Edward, en si decían que yo me acostaba con el. No podía creer que lograran hacer ese chisme con otro Cullen, de que manera lo lograban. Una cosa era que dijeran que yo quería con el, pero era muy diferente a que dijeran que me acostaba con el, cuando me entere casi me mato. Para ese entonces Edward tenia novia, Tanya.

Hace 2 años…

-Alice, dime quien fue- dije mas que furiosa.

-Bella, sabemos que no es cierto no hay…

-ALICE! YA ME ARTE DE QUE ARRUINEN MI VIDA, SIEMPRE HAY UN CHISME NUEVO, SABES QUE NO SOY LA FAVORITA DE TANYA SI SE ENTERA ME MATARA A MI Y A EDWARD ASI QUE DIME QUIEN FUE?- sabia bien que esta era la misma persona que había dicho lo de Emmett y Jazz al parecer ella me involucraría con cada chico Cullen-Hale.

-Fue Yuliana- dijo muy bajito

Salí corriendo de los baños, que era en donde me encontraba ahora. Yuliana era mas que una zorra, todas la odiaban pero no se lo decían por que entonces ella empezaría un chisme, era muy obvio que había sido ella, no se como no me di cuenta antes.

La encontré en un pasillo, no había maestros cerca y eso me daba ventaja.

-TU- grite con furia- MALDITA ZORRA, CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ ARRUINANDO LA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS?- dije mientras me acercaba hacia ella, como si fuera un ratón se hizo hacia atrás.

-No se de que me hablas, y mas te vale bajar tu tono si no…

-SI NO QUE? NO TE HAGAS COMO QUE ERES MUY SANTA POR QUE NO LO ERES. SABES BIEN QUE FUISTE TU QUIEN INVENTO LOS CHISMES DE QUE YO ANDABA CON EMMETT JASPER Y AHORA EDWARD. QUE NO TE CANSAS DE INVENTAR COSAS? ERES UNA ZORRA, Y TODAS TUS ESTUPIDAZ SUPESTAS AMIGAS TE ODIAN, PERO NO TE LO DIRIAN, POR QUE TU HARIAS SU VIDA UN INFIERNO, PERO SABES QUE? YA ME CANSE DE TI, ERES UNA VIL PERRA QUE SE REVUELCA CON EL PRIMERO QUE VE, Y SOLO ME HACES ESTO PORQUE ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS, ELLOS ME HABLAN, ALGO QUE TU JAMAS LOGRASTE. QUE TU VIDA SE UN PUTO DESASTRE, NO SIGNIFICA QUE LA DE LOS DEMAS SEA ASI, SI TU TE QUIERES REVOLCAR CON EL QUE SE TE PONGA ENFRENTE, ANDA, VE DE PUTA CON ELLOS, PERO NO DIGAS QUE LOS DEMAS SON IGUALES QUE TU. JODETE TU SOLITA.

-ERES UNA PERRA SWAN, TODOS SABEN QUE TE REVOLCASTE CON EDWARD Y…

Me abalancé sobre ella, la golpe lo mas que pude, y ella solo intentaba golpearme, mientras gritaba como loca.

Alice, Rose y Edward me agarraron por las manos y me sacaron de ella, llevándome a el coche de Edward.

-Que demonios estabas haciendo Bella?- me reclamo Edward.

-Esa perra- dije aun enojada y mas aun por la adrenalina de haberla golpeado.

-Bella, mas vale que no vayamos de aquí- dijo Alice- Rose, Emmett y Jazz seguro ya se enteraron, espéralos, estaremos en la casa.

Rose asintió. Alice fue hacia mi coche. Seguro ella se lo llevaría.

-Que demonios paso Bella?- dijo Edward

-La maldita, invento otro chisme, yo no me aguante y le fui a reclamar, luego ella dijo algo que me enfureció y no me aguante, me abalancé sobre ella. Tendrá mi puño en su ojo por lo menos una semana.- sonreí por ese hecho.

-Un mes, no la viste al último. Pero eso no importa, que demonios invento para que te hiciera enojar de esa manera?

-Ella… dijo que…

-Suéltalo.

-Ella dijo que tu y yo nos acostábamos. Me enfureció, ya que como tu andas con Tanya- vi como hizo una mueca por eso- y yo no le caigo muy bien,… si se enteraba me mataría y se pelearía contigo, y yo ya no quiero causarles mas discusiones.-sabia que mas de una vez habían peleado por mi culpa.

-Bella, me hubieras dicho, se podía arreglar sin golpes, mira, te has lastimado-¿ ya estábamos en su casa? Wow que rápido- vamos- dijo saliendo del coche.

Me abrió la puerta y entramos, fuimos directo a la cocina, mientras oíamos como Alice estacionaba mi coche.

-Ya deberías cambiar tu coche- dijo Edward

-No lo dejare hasta que deje de funcionar.

-Y cuando ese día llegue, me dejaras comprarte uno.

-Edward sabes que

-No, me la debes por lo de hoy, y ahora siéntate, que tenemos que curarte. Alice- la llamo, en el momento que entraba a la cocina

-si, voy por el maletín de papa.

Me curaron realmente rápido, ya que solo había recibido unos rasguños y un golpe en mi mentón, Edward dijo que si no le ponía hielo, se me haría un gran moretón.

Para cuando los otros chicos llegaron, Alice y Edward ya habían terminado de curarme.

-Dios Bella, fue una pelea excelente- dijo Emmett

-Pero si tú no estabas ahí- dije sorprendida.

-No pero, un chico lo grabo y me lo mostró, claro que debió haber sido mucho mejor en vivo.- genial, ahora estaría en _youtube._

-Bella- dijo Jasper-¿Quién empezó la pelea?

-Yo- dije algo avergonzada.

-Págame- le dijo Emm a Jazz

-Diablos- y le dio un billete

-Apostaron quien había empezado la pelea?- dije sorprendida

-Sip- dijo Emm- y gane 10dls.

-Idiotas- dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y oí como Jasper le decía a Emmett –págame-

-Apostaron que les diría idiotas?

-No, si no que tu ropa estaría intacta, Jazz dijo que tu le ganarías y que tu ropa estaría intacta, yo dije que ganarías y que terminarías con la ropa destrozada. Así que toma Jazz- y le dio su billete.

-Gracias, no fue un placer apostar contigo- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, no deberían de hacer apuestas ahora, esto es grave, si un profesor las hubiera visto, la hubiera expulsado- dijo Edward.

-Cálmate eso no paso, además, nuestra pequeña Bella gano, eso no te da gusto?- dijo Emmett

-Me da gusto que haya ganado, y que no resultara tan herida en el intento, diablos por que miento, Bella esta pelea nunca se olvidara, estuvo genial- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Quería que los chismes se calmaran, creo que solo los aumente mas, por lo menos tengo el placer de la victoria.

Esto me dolía ahora, seguro mañana seria mucho peor…

IV

Actualidad…

El cuerpo me dolió pero por suerte no tuve ningún moretón visible. Por supuesto que mis padres se enteraron, pensé que estaría castigada de por vida, pero dijeron que estuvo bien que me defendiera, que no debería haber empezado la pelea, pero se alegraron cuando supieron que gane.

Definitivamente mi vida se volvió mas tranquila. Nadie volvió a especular de mi.

De alguna manera, yo sabia que esto, esto que sentía ahora, este problema ya se venia, debí verlo hace unos meses, cuando todo empezó a arruinarse, pero no lo vi, no lo quise ver.

Meses atrás…

Todos habíamos entrado a la universidad. Había terminado la secundaria sin rumores, y ahora todos íbamos a la misma universidad. Ya sabia que algo tuvieron que ver ellos, ya que era muy raro que nos quedáramos todos juntos, pero tendríamos dormitorios, por fin la libertad.

Alice y yo compartiríamos habitación. Edward y Jasper. Rose y una chica llamada Ilse, si que era rara esa chica. Emmett y Jacob, este ultimo al parecer había ido en nuestra escuela, y sabia de nosotros, pero yo nunca lo había visto, o al menos no concientemente.

-Esto es genial Alice- le dije entusiasmada- por fin libres de padres- me avente en la cama de Alice, ya que estaba en su cuarto.

-Claro Bella, ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos, llegar tarde, o incluso no llegar- sonrió ante su propio comentario.

-Alice, no quiero saber de tus planes con Jasper.

-Tu también tendrás, no has visto como te mira Jacob? Dios te va a invitar a salir es mas que obvio. Cuando lo haga me lo vendrás a decir de inmediato.

-Alice, solo estas haciendo conjeturas, podrían ser solo imaginaciones tuyas.

-Imaginaciones o no, vamos al cuarto de Emmett, al parecer organizo una pequeña fiesta, una bienvenida por haber entrado. Irán muchos que no conocemos y estarán los chicos, Rose, Jazz, Jacob, Ilse Ed y… Tanya- si, la noviecita de Edward también se había quedado aquí, seguro que algo tenia que ver le dinero de su padre, al igual que el de Edward con mi entrada aquí- pero vamos a arreglarte chica.

-No, Alice por favor no me tortures iré, pero no me arregles.

-No, obvio iras, y yo te arreglare. Toma- dijo aventándome algo del ropero- te lo compre, sabia que habría una fiesta, no sabia cuando, pero quería estar prevenida, así que te compre un vestido. Debes lucir bien.

-Alice, dijiste que la fiesta seria pequeña.

-Eso es sarcasmo, esperas que una fiestas hecha por un Cullen, sea pequeña? De que te han servido todos estos años, si no has aprendido nada de cómo somos. Nosotros no pasamos desapercibidos.

Alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasen Rose e Ilse

-Ya le dijiste a Bella?- me miro- si ya le dijiste, bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo así que, vamos a arreglarte, por que después vamos nosotras.

La siguiente hora, me tuvieron en la habitación de Alice, cada una arreglando una cosa, Rose e ilse el cabello y Alice el maquillaje, sentía que quedaría como payaso, pero ellas nunca me harían eso. Alice me puso un tratamiento en el rostro, mientras Rose enjuagaba mi pelo y lo peinaba. La duenda me puso cremas, polvos dios esto me marearía, mientras Rose plancho y rizo mi pelo.

-Listo- dijo Alice mirándome.- No te puedes ver aun, así que ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate- me dio el vestido- a si toma- se metió en su armario y salio con unos zapatos muy lindos, pero demasiado altos para mi.

-NO, Alice, me matare.

-Vamos Bella, son hermosos, y no son tan altos.

-No, no, no.

-Solo pruébatelos si? Dinos como los sientes y si crees que te mataras, entonces te dejare usar flats.

-Ok Alice. Ahora vengo.

Fui a mi habitación. Me quite la ropa que traía, hasta quedar en mi ropa interior. Abrí la bolsa donde Alice había metido el vestido.

-Que diablos?- me dije al ver que enzima había una ropa interior demasiado corta.- ALICE- grite.

-Es la ropa que debe ir debajo de ese vestido Bella, lo siento, se que me odiaras, pero debes usarla.

A regañadientes me la puse, luego el vestido. Era negro, estilo estraples, muy pegado hasta la cintura de ahí era un poco mas suelto y parecía tener encaje, terminaba en picos llegaba como 20 cm. mas arriba de mi rodilla. Me puse de mala gana los zapatos que eran negros y con punta y muy altos. Cuando me pare me sorprendió ver que eran muy cómodos, y no tan altos como creía.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Alice, entre para ver que ellas ya estaban arregladas. Alice llevaba un vestido blanco con magas y un escote en forma de trapecio desde sus hombros dejando ver un poco de sus pechos. Era bastante corto y tenía un cierre en medio. Se le veía hermoso.

Rose llevaba un vestido de color rosa, era sin tirantes en forma de corazón en su pecho, marcaba su figura hasta la cintura, ahí tenia pliegues y llegaba bastante mas arriba de su rodilla, demasiado arriba, he de decir.

Ilse llevaba un vestido blanco en la parte de arriba y debajo de la cintura se empezaba a hacer de color gris hasta llegar al negro, de un lado tenia unas líneas negros, como si fueran las ramas de un árbol, llegaba a la mitad de su muslo; llevaba unos zapatos grises con negro muy rockers.

-WOW Chicas, se ven geniales.

-Pero si tu Bella, vas a dejar babeando a todos. Vamos- dijo Rose y me llevo a un espejo. Esa era yo? No lo podía creer tenia el cabello recogido de manera desarreglada y lucia muy cool, mis ojos tenia sombra negra y los ojos delineados, tenia brillo labial de una manera muy natural. No me parecía en nada y con el vestido que enmarcaba muy bien todo mi cuerpo y los zapatos, podría pasar por la alfombra roja y verme bien.

-Te has quedado muda. Te ves preciosa Bella ya veras como Jacob te invita a salir- dijo Ilse.

-Espero que algunos idiotas se den cuenta, de sus errores.- no entendí ese comentario de Rose, pero lo pase por alto.

-Gracias chicas, ustedes me pusieron así.- las abrace.

-Solo sacamos tu mejor parte, ahora vamos, los chicos nos esperan.

Nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de Emmett, y nos abrió la puerta Jazz

-Dios, lo siento la alfombra roja esta del otro lado señoritas- dijo halagándonos.

-Gracias- dijimos todas en coro.

-Alice, amor, te ves hermosa- dijo y le dio un beso- Rose hermanita, quieres que a Emm le de un infarto? Wow Ilse hoy vas a consegui un novio, Ohh y Donde dejaron a Bella, se enojara por que no la invitaron, o tal vez este en su cuarto leyendo, por cierto, me presentan a su amiga?

-Vamos Jazz, soy yo.

-Bella? No te reconocí en ese vestido. No me digas que Alice te torturo?- asentí con la cabeza- pero valió la pena.

Entramos, y en el cuarto ya había empezado la fiesta, todos estaban bailando y besándose y… am bueno digamos que algo mas. Busque a alguien conocido, vi a Emmett con Rose besándose muy apasionadamente, voltee hacia otro lado y vi a Edward, con su cabello despeinado, se veía realmente muy guapo y fue cuando vi a Tanya con un vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo, con mangas y salía un escote desde sus hombros hasta donde termina su espalda. Se veía como una zorra, yo no le había querido decir a Edward que ella se acostaba con el que se le pusiera enfrente, ya que no solo era yo la que la había visto, si no también sus hermanos y todos los demás; era seguro que estaba vestida así para llevarse a Edward a la cama y si no lo conseguía para llevarse a otro. Me enoje por el hecho de que Edward fuera tan ciego, casi lo engañaba enfrente de el, me enoja saber lo que ella hace y no poderle decir a Edward. Me enoja que lo bese con esa descarades. Decidí mirar a otro lugar.

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo alguien en mi oído, gire mi cabeza, para encontrarme cara a cara a Jacob.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy guapo- dije regresando el cumplido.

-mmm Bella, me preguntaba si tu querías salir conmigo- lo dijo muy rápido, ¿ que a caso Alice veía el futuro?

-Yo… am Si claro, solo dime cuando.

-Que te parece ahora?

-Ahora?- pregunte

-Si, vayamos a dar una vuelta al campus

-Ok- dije un poco sonrojada.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia fuera.

-Y Bella, platícame mas de ti, tus gustos.

-Bueno yo, adoro la música.

-Oh cual es tu banda favorita?

-Muse- conteste sin dudar.- y la tuya?

-Yo, One Republic, definitivamente Muse esta entre mis 10 mejores, pero no es mi favorita, auque he de decir que Supermassive Black Hole, y Uprising quedaran en la historia…

Pasamos como una hora hablando de música, libros, escuela, gustos, etc, etc, el realmente era muy buena persona y con geniales gustos tanto en la música, como en libros.

-Será mejor que regresemos, pueda que te busquen- dijo Jake

-Si, aunque no lo creo, pero hay que regresar para ver si tu cuarto sigue en pie.

Regresamos a la habitación, ya casi todos se habían ido, incluyendo Alice, y no veía a Rose por ninguna parte.

-Has visto a Rose- le pregunte a una chica.

-Se metió en la habitación de ese chico fuerte hace un rato- dijo la chica medio ebria, me sorprendió que entendiera mi pregunta, y aun mas que me la contestara.

-Bueno me voy Jacob, ya es tarde.

-Si Bella, nos vemos.- y me dio un beso cerca de los labios.

-Adiós- dije y me fui casi corriendo a mi habitación. Al llegar me quite el maquillaje, me despeine, me quite los zapatos y el vestido, junto con esa horrible ropa interior para suplantarlos por una camisa blanca y larga, con un short negro.

Fui descalza hasta el cuarto de Alice, pero al parecer no estaba ahí, y no quería imaginar donde estaba.

Me dirigía a la cocina por una cerveza, cuando oí como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Que demonios quieres?- le pregunte a no se quien.

-Nada, solo dormir aquí- dijo Edward y se metió en el cuarto- diablos Alice esta con Jasper, y no quiero saber, ver u oír lo que hacen.- me miro y abrió mucho la mirada, me mire, y vi que no traía sostén, y la camisa blanca dejaba MUY al descubierto mis senos,

-Oh am, ahora vuelvo- fui corriendo a mi habitación, y saque mi pijama, que nunca usaba por que me deba flojera ponérmela. Era un pantalón de cuadros negros, blancos y grises, con una cinta blanca para ajustarlo; me puse el sostén y encima una playera negra con grabados blancos. Tome un listón y amarre mi pelo en una coleta desigual.

-Ya regrese yo…- me miro y saco el aire al ver mi ropa- quieres una cerveza?- le dije apenada.

-Si, por favor- fui hacia la cocina, tome dos cervezas del refrigerador, para volver a la sala. Me senté en un extremo del sillón y le di su cerveza. El llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro, y encima una sudadera de casi el mismo tono que el pantalón. Encendí la TV en cualquier canal, y la observe sin mirar nada.

-Te veías muy bien hoy, en la fiesta- dijo Edward incomodo, no sabia por que estábamos así, los silencios nunca habían sido así entre nosotros.

-Gracias, Alice y Rose, ya sabes, ella hicieron todo el trabajo. Te veías bien, tu y Tanya se veían bien- dije, el hizo una mueca por lo de Tanya.

-Por que heces eso?- le pregunte- me refiero a cuando dije el nombre de Tanya, hiciste una mueca, por que?

-Las cosas no van bien entre nosotros, ella es muy posesiva, y celosa, desconfía de todos, me esta hartando.

-mm Bueno llevan bastante saliendo, pero es tu relación, tu sabrás que hacer no?- dije y sorbí de mi cerveza.

-Al parecer tu vas muy bien, con tus conquistas, vi que salías de la fiesta con Jacob, y no te vi regresar- dijo repentinamente ¿enojado?

-Si, fuimos a dar una vuelta, a platicar, regresamos a su cuarto, pero ya no había casi nadie, así que regrese a mi cuarto, para ver si estaba Alice, entonces llegaste tú y aquí estamos.

-Ah… no se, Jacob, no se me hace muy confiable, creo que,… no es bueno para ti.

-No es bueno para mi? Creo que soy capaz de decidir con quien salgo. Se que me equivoque una vez, pero no significa que todos sean un fracaso- genial ahora me pondría a llorar, al recordar ese día.

-No Bella, no llores, yo… no quería decir eso, es que no quiero que te lastime de nuevo,- dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo me acerque a su pecho- ya tranquila, mejor, veamos una película si?

Asentí.

-Que quieres ver,?- dijo mientras se hincaba enfrente del televisor y revisaba las películas en un mueble, trajo unas cuantas en la mano para que eligiera.

-No se, veamos- revise las películas, teníamos de todo, Harry Potter todas las películas, entrevista con el vampiro, Diario de una pasión, Billy Eliott, Terabithia, entre muchas otras, vi una que me encantaba, Recuérdame, es una de mis favoritas, y no solo por el actor, la película, era muy triste, y tenia un muy bonito mensaje.- Esta- dije y tome la película, mientras dejaba la cerveza en la mesita de enfrente.

-Recuérdame? Dios, no me digas que la vas a ver solo por Robert Pattinson?.

-Claro que no, esta película es muy bonita, el mensaje es lindisimo, y Robert no esta nada mal. A parte tu tienes a Emili De Ravin, así que no te quejes y ponla- la tomo y la coloco en el DVD, fui por una cobija, ya que hacia frío, regrese y Edward ya estaba acostado, ocupando todo el sillón- Que me sentare en el suelo?- dije sarcásticamente.

-Nop- y palmeo con su mano el espacio que había frente a el.

-Es un espacio pequeño, y si me caigo?- pregunte preocupada y nerviosa.

-No dejare que te caigas, confía en mi.

Apague las luces del cuarto y me acosté a su lado, el le puso comenzar a la película. La mayoría de la película nos la pasamos en silencio, solo unos cuantos comentarios, obvio llore en la parte en que muere Tyler, mas aun por que su padre ya había cambiado, y en ese instante, en el que el mira por la ventana, sabes que es en ese momento, en que el es feliz completamente, por que por fin había logrado lo que quería, que su padre cambiara, por fin estaba haciendo algo mejor con su vida, y… muere. Es muy triste.

-Dios Bella, es solo una película, es triste lo admito, pero no es real, ya se que me dirás que el mensaje es lo que cuenta, pero por eso hay que disfrutar cada momento de la vida. También habla sobre decir lo que sientes, por que si no lo haces, si no lo dices en ese momento, puede que ya no vuelvas a ver a esa persona.- dijo lo ultimo en un tono melancólico.

-Lo se.

-Me toca elegir- dijo Ed, se paro, me salto, de no se que manera y empezó a ver que película le gustaba- veamos.

-Para hoy si se puede- le dije y el me saco la lengua.

-Esta- y vi que se trataba de "August Rush: escucha tu destino" era muy bonita, pero sabia que la había elegido por que habla sobre el poder de la música. Se acostó de nuevo a mi lado, vi cuando el niño toca la guitarra por primera vez, después de eso cerré los ojos y no supe nada más…

V

Una luz entraba por no se donde, me lastimaba los ojos, los cerré con fuerza, y después los intente abrir, para encontrarme con la cara de Edward a centímetros de la mía, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me quede así unos minutos, asimilando la situación, después intente despertar a Edward.

-Edward- lo llame- Edward- lo movió lo que mis brazos me permitían- EDWARD.

-Que?- dijo se movió un poco, pero al estar en el sillón hizo que yo me moviera, y como sus brazos todavía seguían en mi cintura, caí y el conmigo, de alguna manera dimos vuelta y yo termine sobre el.

-Edward- le dije, el se estaba riendo como un loco, su risa me dio risa y me puse a reír- Dios jajaja.

-Bella- rió un poco- am no es por nada pero te agradecería que movieras tu rodilla un poco, no quiero quedarme sin hijos- Vi que mi rodilla estaba a milímetros de golpear sus partes bajas, me pare de el en seguida.

-Lo siento, no vi en donde caí.

-No te preocupes, mi dinastía continuara.

-Fanfarrón- le dije.

-A quien le dices fanfarrón?- pregunto supuestamente indignado.

-A la pared, obvio a ti- y le saque la lengua, me la debía de ayer.

-Discúlpate.- me ordeno.

-Noooooooo- le dije le saque la lengua y corrí a la cocina.

-Oh me las pagaras, Bellita- una ves Renée me dijo así, y hasta ahora no lo han olvidado- Discúlpate- dijo mientras me perseguía por el baño.

-Tendrás que obligarme- dije y corrí hacia la sala.

-Bella, no podrás escapar, discúlpate.

-OHH- dije simulando miedo- NO ME DISCULPARE- y agarre la cerveza de anoche y le avente el contenido en la cabeza, aprovechando que se me había acercado, corrí como loca de nuevo a la cocina, buscando con que protegerme.

-Isabella, de esta no te salvas- salio corriendo, hacia donde me encontraba, abrió el refrigerador, y me alcanzo con facilidad, me tomo de la cintura y me embarró de chocolate liquido- Te dije que la pagarías- me soltó.

-Edward- tenia toda la cara con chocolate, agarre una botella de agua y se la vacie en el rostro- el chocolate es peor.

-Bella, gracias por hacerme ver Recuérdame ayer, me dio una idea- dijo tomándome de la cintura como si fuera un costal, Dios, ya sabia de que iba esto, era como en la escena en que Tyler, carga a Alli y la lleva hasta la ducha para vengarse.

-NO, NO, NO NI SE TE OCURRA EDWARD- cuando vi ya estábamos en el baño y el abrió la ducha y me metió en ella, pero no fui tan tonta y lo jale para que el terminara mojado al igual que yo. Agarre agua en mis manos y se la eche, el hizo lo mismo y casi resbalamos por el piso mojado y que no teníamos zapatos.

-Empate- declaro Edward.

-Empate- le dije en el suelo, estaba mojada y llena de chocolate, si alguien entraba pensaría algo raro al vernos así.

-Será mejor que te bañes, no quieres que el chocolate se endurezca, aunque creo que con esta agua ya casi no tienes nada, espera- pasó su dedo en mi mejilla y luego lo llevo a su boca- ahora si ya no tienes nada.

-Bobo- le dije rodé los ojos he intente pararme.

-Necesitas ayuda Swan?- el se había levantado con agilidad y sin tropezar.

-Si- admití de mala gana.

-Dios Bella esta pidiendo ayuda, tendría que grabarlo.

-Edward- rezongué- por favor- y puse mi mejor cara de ternura.

-Como lo logras- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Así somos las chicas- le sonreí- ahora largo, que esta chica se tiene que bañar.

-Ok. -Salio del baño.

Cerré la puerta me quite la ropa y me bañe. No tarde mucho, ya que gracias al agua ya no tenia casi nada de chocolate, me enrede en una toalla recogí mi ropa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me puse lo primero que encontré, y solo me cepille el cabello, salí a la cocina, algo olía delicioso.

-Que es eso?- pregunte entrando.

-Panqueques- respondió sonriente.

Desayunamos en silencio, le ayude a recoger y lavar los platos.

-Que Alice nunca piensa llegar?- dijo Edward- de verdad necesito mi cuarto. Me tendré que duchar aquí, espero que no te importe, pero a mi cabello le importa mucho la cerveza que le lanzaste.

-Solo por eso te dejo ducharte, solo que, no tienes ropa, eso es un problema- no quería verlo desnudo o semidesnudo por la casa, o por lo menos no ahora.

-No te preocupes, Alice tiene mi ropa de emergencia.

-Ropa de emergencia?- eso nunca lo había escuchado.

-Me insinuó algo parecido a esto, y dijo que si algún día un duende secuestraba mi habitación, en su armario había una caja con ropa de emergencia para mí.

-Me pregunto si tu hermana tiene un don, algo así como ver el futuro, siempre tiene razón, en cuanto a el futuro.

-Mi hermano y yo nos hemos preguntado eso desde que empezó a hablar, pero nunca lo hemos averiguado. Incluso intentamos leer su diario, pero lo protegió, sabia lo que tramábamos.- dijo chasqueando los dedos.- Bueno voy a bañarme- dijo secándose las manos.

Yo termine de recoger el tirador de la noche y de la mañana mas que nada. Termine rápido así que fui a mi cuarto, pero el baño esta enfrente de mi cuarto, así que cuando iba a abrir la puerta, de mi habitación, la puerta del baño se abrió, y revelo a un Edward, con el cabello alborotado, con una toalla cubriendo de su cintura para abajo, y dejando su pecho bien trabajado, al descubierto. He de decirlo, se veía Sexy, realmente sexy.

-Hey Bells.

-Ejem- solo dije eso y me metí a mi cuarto.

Actualidad…

Esa fue la primera situación extraña entre nosotros, y sobre todo, fue la primera vez que estuvimos solos, completamente solos. Nos habíamos divertido mucho sin dudarlo, pero las cosas estaban cambiando poco a poco sin darnos cuenta.

3 meses atrás…

Después empezaron las clases, y si nos veíamos pero por las tareas menos de lo que acostumbrábamos. Casi cada fin de semana, Edward se mudaba a mi cuarto, ya que al parecer, Alice tenía asuntos que tratar con Jasper. Siempre nos la pasábamos bien, ya fuera viendo películas, o jugando videojuegos, esto no era aburrido, ni todos los fines de semana, ya que A veces los deberes nos lo impedían, o las pijamadas de Alice, las noches de chicos, o cuando Edward o yo teníamos una cita.

Había estado saliendo con Jacob un par de veces, era el chico con el que quería salir, pero no estaba segura. Ya me había pasado una vez, si esto volvía a ser igual, me sentiría arruinada, incapaz de poder elegir bien, así que no me habría por completo a el, esperaba saber mas de su comportamiento, para ver si esto era bueno, así que estábamos saliendo, cada vez con mas frecuencia.

Hoy estaba en mi cuarto leyendo un libro. Alice se había ido hace como 10 minutos, así que calculaba que Edward llegaría…

-Dios, que no saben hacer otra cosa- Ahora.- Le pediré a Alice que ya me cambie la habitación para siempre, yo no lo aguanto mas.-…- Bella?

-Aquí estoy- grite desde mi habitación.

-Hola- dijo entrando- que lees?- se sentó en mi cama y tomo el libro, alzo una ceja al ver que era- Cumbre Borrascosas? Bella lo has leído mas de mil veces te lo sabes de memoria, como por que lo estas leyendo?

-Para matar tiempo- le dije despreocupada.

-Ya llegue, así que deja de leer y vamos por un heladoooooo.- extendió la palabra

-Lo siento no puedo- le conteste, era cierto, tenia una cita con Jacob.

-Oh supongo que iré solo, por mi helado, muy triste, y deprimido- dijo con cara de tristeza.

-Si supongo- le dije como si no me interesase.

-Vamos Bella, no puedes cancelar tu cita, anda por mi, si?

-Acaso yo te pido que canceles una de tus citas con Tanya? No verdad así que…

-Por que no me lo has pedido- susurro.

-La cancelarías si yo te lo pidiera?- le pregunte

-Claro, pero solo por ser tú.

-Am WOW yo, no sabia- dije muy sorprendida, no sabia que Edward seria capaz de enfrentar la furia de Tanya por mi.

-Bueno, supongo que de todas formas iras, así que voy con Tanya- dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-A esta hora?- le pregunte. No quería que se fuera, eran las 8pm así que mi pregunta había sido estupida, pero sabía que si se iba, no regresarla, Tanya lo engatusaría para que se quedara con ella toda la noche.

-Bella, son las 8, ni que fueran las 12 de la noche. Así que vete a tu cita con el chucho.

Salio de mi habitación, y me pare casi inmediato para abrir la puerta:

-Vamos por tu maldito helado Edward.- No permitiría que se quedara con esa Zorra toda la noche.

-No- me contesto.

-Si, si no mi alma me torturara, por haber dejado sin su helado al pobre niñito.

-Jaja Bella- rió secamente- Pero y Jacob?

-No dejare a mi mejor amigo sin su Helado, toma las llaves, le enviare un texto diciendo que no puedo ir.

-Segura?- pregunto Edward

-Si, toma las malditas llaves antes de que me arrepienta- le dije y corrió por ellas. Saque mi celular y escribí.

_Jake, lo siento pero no podré ir a nuestra cita, tengo un asunto de estado y no puedo fallar. En verdad lo siento por cancelar de último minuto._

_Te quiere_

_Bella_

Se lo envié, esperaba que no se enojara.

-Listo Bella- dijo Edward con las llaves en la mano.

VI

Actualidad…

Celos.

Eso fue lo que sentí ese día. No podía soportar que el estaría con otra, sabiendo que yo podía estar con el.

Los Celos te carcomen, no sabes que son hasta que descubres el sentimiento detrás de ellos. Son peligrosos, y pueden hacer que cometas locuras, pero todas formaran parte de ti, de lo que eres, y de lo que sientes.

Hace un mes…

-BELLAAAAAAAAA- entro gritando Edward.

-Que sucede?

-En un mes estará Muse en concierto- soltó todo de golpe.

-QUE?

-Mira esto- saco de su chamarra un sobre, lo abrió y dejo al descubierto dos boletos.- Tu y Yo iremos a ese concierto.

-AHHHHHHH- grite y lo abrace y lo bese en las dos mejillas- TE ADORO EDWARD CULLEN.

-Me adoraras mas cuando veas en donde estamos- me dio un boleto y vi la sección. Dio estaríamos hasta el frente, lo mas al frente posible, en los mejores lugares.

-DIOS MIO- no me resistí y lo bese. No solo de emoción. Llevaba mucho queriéndolo hacer, pero no lo hacia, ahora estaba feliz, el me había hecho feliz, nunca nos habían tocado esos lugares, a pesar de ser los Cullen, en cuanto a boletos vendidos no se puede hacer nada. Ahora estaríamos hasta el frente, el ruido nos dejaría sordos, y yo era feliz. Feliz por tener dos de los mejores boletos.

Feliz por besar a Edward.

Feliz por sentir sus labios.

Feliz por que encajábamos perfecto.

Feliz por que me lo devolvió.

Me separe de el.

-Lo siento- dije.

-Yo, también lo siento. No fue tu culpa, estábamos emocionados, eso es todo.

-Si, solo fue la emoción.

-Si…

Actualidad…

Ese fue el primer momento, en que realmente me sentí feliz. Había besado a mi mejor amigo, y me había gustado.

Pensé que había sido un solo beso, absolutamente nada.

La vida te trae muchas sorpresas, demasiadas, y pasan por algo. Las siguientes semanas no fueron incomodas, como pensé que serian, pero esos días antes del concierto, cambiarían mi vida por completo, son los causantes de que este aquí, en una banca enfrente de un lago, triste, sola, y recordando todo esto, sabiendo que cuando regresara, todo esto habría cambiado, y que perdería todo por lo que fui feliz.

2 días atrás…

Dios mañana seria el concierto. Este ultimo mes había estado mas que emocionada por el concierto, saltaba de felicidad, y Edward conmigo, después de mañana nuestra vida cambiaria, serian las mejores horas de nuestra vida, seria recordar de nuevo como nos habíamos conocido, hacia ya 5 años de eso, este concierto, seria en la misma fecha que en el que nos conocimos, era sorprendente que coincidieran las fechas, y esto nos traían recuerdos.

_Bip bip_

Sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de Jacob.

_Bella, necesitamos hablar, es urgente. Nos vemos afuera de los dormitorios en 5 minutos._

_Jacob_

Que raro, Jacob nunca era tan serio en sus mensajes. Me puse los zapatos tome mis llaves y salí. Lo vi casi en seguida, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que no creía que se tardaría.

-Hola Jake, que sucede?

-Bella, vamos a esa banca- dijo señalando una banca blanca cerca de ahí. Nos sentamos- Bella, he estado intentando, en serio, intentando salir contigo, esperando que me mires un día con otros ojos, que me digas que me quieres, pero ese día no llega, y no creo que llegue.

-Jake, yo te quiero, en verdad quiero estar contigo.

-No Bella, se que me quieres, pero no de la manera en que yo te quiero. He estado esperando que me mires como,… como tu miras a Edward, ¿Has visto como te mira en los últimos meses? ¿Has visto como lo miras tú? Todo el mundo lo ve, sabe que su relación de mejores amigos cambio, todos lo han visto, todos menos ustedes.

-Jake, eso no es cierto, hay muchas razones por las cuales eso es mentira, la primera Edward esta con Tanya- eso es verdad, el tiene a su perfecta novia.

-Ya no.

-Como que ya no?- pregunte confundida. Sabía que tenían problemas, pero ¿terminar? Edward me lo diría.

-Hoy terminaron, Tanya hizo un berrinche, para terminar diciendo que ella lo termino. Supuestamente toda la escuela se entero, pero al parecer no todos se enteraron. Pensé que Edward te lo había dicho.

-No me lo dijo- murmure.

-Seguro te lo dirá. Vamos Bella, no puedes ser tan ingenua. Todos saben que a Edward le gustas.

-Eso no es cierto- no, somos amigos, mejores amigos, eso no era cierto.

-Bella, dejare eso en paz, algún día veras lo que te digo. Dime, tu lo quieres?

-Si, es mi mejor amigo.

-Sabes a que me refiero.

No conteste eso- Jake, yo… mira Ed y yo hemos sido mejores amigos, por 5 años, es normal que la gente invente rumores, esto ya había pasado, pero las cosas siguen igual, nada a cambiado entre nosotros.

Yo se que no he lo estoy intentando como debería, pero hay cosas que no me lo permiten, una vez ya tome una mala decisión, y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. No quiero resultar lastimada.

-Bella, yo se que te paso- lo mire extrañada- Le pregunte a Emmett,- Me las pagaría, sabia que esto quedaba entre nosotros, lo habíamos jurado con sangre, en el sentido mas literal- y me dijo por que te comportabas así, pero la cuestión es que si yo de verdad te gustara, me lo hubieras contado, estarías mas segura, por que te gustaría, y sabes que no es así. Te quiero Bella, pero se que no funcionara, se que no funcionaríamos. Todos, somos como piezas de rompecabezas, cada uno debe tener su pareja ideal, con la que encaje perfecto, y nosotros no encajamos.- tomo mi mano y la puso con la suya- Mira nuestras manos, son diferentes, no se ven bien, la tuya es pequeña, pálida, delgada, en cambio la mía es demasiado grande como para que encaje en la tuya, mi piel es morena,, y mucho mas grande.

-Es mas grande, por que debes protegerla- dije en un intento vano por que entendiera, el era una persona increíble, y un gran amigo, no lo quería perder.

-No es lo mismo, necesitas una mano, que se vea bien contigo, que sea de tu tono, que sea elegante, y que toda, absolutamente toda, tu mano se sienta protegida.

-Lo siento- fue todo lo que pude murmurar.

-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, pero es tiempo de que veas la realidad.- no entendí a que se refería con eso de ver la realidad.

-Es tarde, me tengo que ir.- no era tan tarde en realidad, pero no quería saber nada mas de esto, nada mas del amor, del cariño, de parejas, de sentimientos, NADA.

-Adiós Bella, y piensa lo que te dije.- Me sorprendió, ya que me beso, fue un beso corto y dulce, pero no se comparaba con… Que demonios me pasa? Beso a Jake y pienso en Edward? Estoy loca.

Cuando acabo el beso, juro que vi a una persona, pero cuando volví a voltear, ya no había nadie.

Me fui tranquila, hasta que estuve lejos de la vista de Jake, después de eso, corrí como loca por los dormitorios, hasta el mio, no vi si se encontraba alguien ahí, solo entre y fui directo a mi habitación, cerré de un portazo y me tire en la cama, como hace años lo había hecho, me había tirado en la cama, a llorar.

Lo había arruinado, otra vez, pero esta vez por mi falta de confianza. No podía creer que estuviera pasando por lo mismo, que de nuevo terminara llorando.

-Bella- entro Edward- Alice dijo que tu tenias mi libreta, me la podrías…- si, ahí fue cuando se dio cuanta que estaba como hace años, tirada, y llorando, solo que ahora había entrado por la puerta, y no por la ventana- Que sucedió?- pregunto preocupado y distante, eso no era normal.

-Nada- dije con voz pastosa- solo lo volví a arruinar.

-Ese chucho intento…?- empezó a decir enojado.

-No, esta vez fue por lo contrario, por ser tan distante.

-mmm, Por lo menos me hubieras podido decir que ya tenían una "relación"- note las comillas en esa palabra.

-Jake y yo Nunca anduvimos.

-Entonces por que te beso hoy?

-Tu, me estabas espiando?- Dios seguro el era la persona que vi.

-No, solo pasaba por ahí, me dirigía a tu dormitorio, cuando te vi abrazada de ese, y después vi como lo besabas, no quise interrumpir así que me fui. No sabia que Jacob era tu amigo con "derechos"- dijo enojado.

-En primera fue el, quien me beso, segunda debiste de menos pedir una explicación, antes de poder decir algo y tercera creo que ya he aprendido suficiente de todo, como para tener una relación así, además si Jake fuera mi amigo en ese sentido o si no lo fuera es mi vida, seria mi problema, y no tendría por que afectarte- prácticamente ya le estaba gritando- Sabes que te lo hubiera contado, no me lo hubiera guardado, a esperar que alguien mas te lo cuente.- eso si ya se lo grite.

-Que quieres decir?- calmados no estábamos, y el ya casi estaba gritándome, algo que nunca había hecho.

-Que si soy tu amiga deberías haberme contado lo de Tanya, y no esperar a ser la ultima de toda la escuela en enterarse.

-Venia a decírtelo, cuando te vi con ese- El se encontraba dando vueltas por el dormitorio desesperado- Y dices que no saque conclusiones? Si tu eres la primera en sacarlas, venia a decírtelo, y me recibes así, como esperas que haya confianza si ya no nos contamos todo?

-YO TE HE CONTADO TODO, CADA COSA,, CADA DETALLE, HE SIDO SINCERA, ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS CON ESO.

-QUE ME HAS CONTADO TODO? DEJA ME RIO. POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS, YO FUI EL ULTIMO EN ENTERARME QUE TENIAS UNA CITA CON JACOB, YO HE INTENTADO SER SINCERO, HE INTENTADO QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD CONTINUE, PERO TU NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO.

-QUE NO TE AYUDO? EDWARD HE INTENTADO TODO, PERO DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD YA NO ES LO MISMO.

-ENTONCES POR QUE SEGUIMOS AQUÍ?

-LARGATE SI LO DESEAS, NADA TE ATA A ESTE LUGAR.

-SI- camino hacia la puerta y se fue realmente enojado.

Caí en el suelo y llore. Lo había arruinado todo. Había hecho que uno de los mejores chicos, al cual de milagro le gustaba, me dejara por que no había confianza, y ahora mi mejor amigo me dejaba aquí por lo mismo. Mi vida no puede estar peor…

-Bella- algo me movió- Bella por favor despierta, Bella lo siento, por favor despierta.

-Que?- dije, quería seguir durmiendo.

-Bella, párate.

-No quiero, 5 minutos mas,- me di la vuelta y mi cabeza choco con algo- auch- me senté y me sobe la cabeza. Ahora recordaba, me había quedado dormida en el suelo después de llorar por unas horas.

-Por eso dije que te levantaras.- me dijo un Edward con ojos rojos, y cara triste

-mmmmm.- no dije nada más.

-Bella, yo… lo siento, fui un, estupido, idiota, imbecil…

-Tarado- agregue

-Si, en verdad lo siento, yo estaba enojado, y esto solo me enojo mas, sin ningún motivo, y te grite, yo no quería hacerlo, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero por serlo, es normal que la escuela nos cambie, pero sabes que nunca te cambiaria, que eres única, y que eres de lo mejor en mi vida, que adoro el momento en que decidí ir a ese concierto, por que te conocí, que adoro el haberte hablado, y que adoro aun mas el que me hayas respondido, Bella eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y no quiero perder tu amistad por una tontería. Sabes que te adoro, y sabes que solo discutimos, por que la reconciliación es la mejor parte de discutir, así que me perdonarías he irías esta noche a un concierto conmigo? – Era el discurso mas largo y sin respirar que hubiera visto que aya dicho, a parte del que le dijo a una profesora para librarse de un examen, pero eso no importaba.

-Solo te perdono por lo del concierto. Pero ahora me toca a mí. Edward sabes que siempre te contare todo, que a veces las ocasiones no se prestan y que los rumores corren rápido, tanto que cuando los quieres contar ya los sabes, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, te quiero a pesar de que siempre peleas conmigo, nunca te he ocultado nada y si lo he hecho no tuve la intención, me perdonas y me dejas invitar las cervezas después del concierto?

-Te perdono por las cervezas- dijo riendo.

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos un trato, que hora es?

-Bueno, son las 2 de la tarde, Bella durmiente, dormiste mucho el día de hoy, da gracias a dios que es sábado.

-Gracias Dios por crear los sábados. Y Alice? Déjame ver ¿en tu cuarto?

-Si, anoche estaba muy enojado así que me puse los audífonos, puse mi Ipod en lo máximo y así me quede dormido. Hoy en la mañana desperté, seguro que ellos seguirán dormidos, así que me bañe y decidí venir.

-mmm, bueno me bañare y después iré a desayunar, ve la tele, le un libro, juega, has lo que quieras, ya es prácticamente tu cuarto, siempre te veo aquí, así que me voy a dar una ducha- tome mi toalla y cruce el pasillo. Realmente no me tarde en la ducha, ya no estaba estresada, nerviosa o triste así que la tome rápido, solo para despertarme, Salí y entre en mi habitación, la ropa era algo que no me importaba como a una chica normal, pero hoy es un día especial, así que es necesario que me esfuerce un poco mas. Me puse lo básico, unos jeans negros, después busque la camisa indicada, una camisa azul, con un escote en V, era una de mis favoritas, como el concierto seria de noche puse una chamarra negra a juego, me cepille el cabello, y lo deje suelto, y me maquille de una manera muy natural, no quería nada muy elaborado, pero no quería que pasara como una ocasión cualquiera. Salí del cuarto, y me dirigí hacia la sala, donde Edward estaba viendo un programa de música. El también se había arreglado hoy, llevaba unos pantalones negros, zapatos, y un camisa gris de cuello redondo y un saco negro **(N/A: Como en la ultima escena de la película de Luna Nueva)**

-Lista, y con tiempo para comer- dije entrando.

-WOW, Bella, te ves bien, muy bien, y vaya usaste mas maquillaje del normal.- pensé que no lo notaria, pero es Edward sabe como me veo- te ves muy bien, perfecta para un concierto

-No solo es eso.- agregue.

-Que, acaso tienes una cita y no me entere?- dijo mas en broma.

-Claro que no, hoy, exactamente hoy, cumplimos 5 años de habernos conocido, no puedo creer que vayan a presentar hoy su concierto, será fabuloso.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo- dijo alborotándome un poco el cabello- y nada podría arruinarlo, así que vamos a comer y después al concierto.

…

Comimos comida Italiana, es increíble que ahora solo marques un número y te traigan la comida. Salimos de la escuela temprano, para poder llegar aya con tiempo, ya que la escuela estaba un poco más lejos que nuestras casas. El concierto empezaba a las 9 de la noche, estaríamos saliendo de ahí como a las 12:30 si tenemos suerte, eso sin contar que yo invitaría las cervezas, así que llegaríamos muy tarde mañana.

Domingo, eres la salvación.

-Bella, vamos ya están entrando, corre- dijo Edward.

-Claro- dimos nuestros boletos y entramos.

…

VII

-Dios, ha sido maravilloso- dije mareada, y prácticamente sorda.

-Bella, a penas logro escucharte- casi no entendí nada de lo que dijo- eso es acústica.

-Esos son los mejores lugares, nada se compara- todavía no me la creía.- Pude tocar la mano de Matthew Bellamy- dije emocionada (N/A: Muse esta conformada por Matthew Bellamy -vocalista guitarrista, pianista y compositor- Dominic Howard- Batería y percusión- y Christopher Wolstenholme-bajo eléctrico, teclados y coros-)

-Bella, le gritaste "Matt Hazme un hijo", me sorprendió que aun así tocara tu mano.- me reprendió Edward.

-Yo con el hago lo que quiera- debía admitirlo, estaba enamorada de Matthew, lo amaba, y me enloquecía.

-Parece gay- dijo Edward.

-No lo es- le dije- y si lo llegara a ser, yo le quito lo gay.

-Dejemos ese tema y vamos por las cervezas.

-Ok, vamos- salimos hacia su coche, nos subimos y manejo hasta un pequeño centro comercial con un letrero de 24hrs, abierto. Entramos.

-Vamos Ed.- tome un carrito.

-Una carrera a ver quien llega primero a las bebidas?- dijo el mientras tomaba otro carrito.

-En sus marcas- sonreí- listos… FUERA!- grite y corrí buscando el pasillo correcto, solo me impulse, para después subir en una pequeña varilla del carrito y correr, esto era lo mejor-SI- grite por que vi el pasillo, me dirigí hacia el y frene derrapando, Edward llego justo atrás de mi- JAJA te gane- le dije en su cara.

-Ok, ok lo acepto, eres mejor corredora de carritos de centros comercial que yo, que quieres de premio?-me pregunto.

-mmm, veamos- dije observando alrededor- ya se – dije corriendo hacia otra área- Helado, galletas y papas- dije sonriendo.

-Vamos Bella, no te acabaras todo eso hoy- dijo, me conocía, claro que podía, y el me ayudaría.

-apuestas? No lo creo así que yo invito las cervezas y tu mi premio- tome varios botes de helado, paquetes de galletas y cuando iba a la de frituras me encontré con Edward y su carrito, con varios six packs de cervezas- vamos, solo faltan las papas.

-Bella, me harás engordar.

-Como si pudieras subir de peso- rodé los ojos- vamos elige tu también comerás.

-Estas- y se llevo un paquete de papas con no se que.

-Yo quiero, estos- lleve papas normales, y unos Doritos- vamos- ya nos íbamos cuando vi una lata de un jugo llamado Arizona- Este también- hace años había probado ese jugo, era delicioso, y desde ese entonces lo ame.

Fuimos a las cajas a pagar, cada quien lo que le tocaba, y después fuimos hacia el coche cargados de bolsas. Entramos al aparcamiento.

-A que cuarto vamos?- pregunte, ya que al principio Alice se iba al de Ed, pero dos o tres veces Jasper había ido a mi cuarto y yo me tuve que ir al de Edward, dios, ese día supe lo que el sentía.

-No lo se, creo que… en el tuyo, ya que lo mas seguro es que estén en mi cuarto, el tuyo esta mas cerca del estacionamiento y tu cuarto tiene mas espacio en su refrigerador.

-Ok, vamos al mio- llegamos a los dormitorios, y subimos directamente a mio- Alice?- pregunte, no hubo respuesta así que entramos y metimos varias cosas al refrigerador, dejando afuera, varias cervezas, y las papas.- Pon una película o busca un canal- le dije a Edward. Tome las cosas y fui a la sala.- Que encontraste de bueno en la TV?

-Por MTV, esta Disaster Date, vamos, acaba de empezar.

…

-JAJA Dios como le pueden hacer a alguien eso en una cita. Vestirse de mujer, dios- Eran varios capítulos de ese programa, estaba muerta de risa, comiendo papas y bebiendo. Este día estaba genial, son las 2am y sigo como si fueran las 2 de la tarde.

-Nunca habías visto este programa?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No, pero ahora lo veré.

-mmm bueno por este canal pasan muy buenas cosas, ahora sigue- miro la tele, para ver el anuncio del siguiente programa- SI Genial sigue Skins **(N/A: Son mis programas favoritos, pensé que estando en el estilo de la banda (muse), el canal quedaba bien xD)**

-Skins? De que trata.

-Mira son unos chicos, y pasan su vida, entre cerveza, sexo, drogas, y sus traumas, esta realmente bueno, muy interesante, están en la segunda temporada y es muy pervertido, casi siempre es de sexo.

-Edward, mejor no lo miro, yo tengo una mete muy limpia como para que tu la vengas y la perviertas, con tus programas.

-Tu, mente limpia? Jajajaja Tu mente esta mas sucia que nada, mas que la de Rose y Emmett, o Alice y Jazz, con eso te digo. Vamos Bella, sabes que tienes de Mente limpia lo que yo, y eso es nada.

-Ok, pero no tan sucia, no creo que como Rose y Emm.

-Tal vez no tanto, pero como la mía por lo menos si.

…

-Mas- le dije.

-Vamos Bella, ya fue suficiente- suplico Ed

-No, tú me hiciste beber mas.

-Ok- acepto Ed

Habíamos estado jugando, para ver si sabíamos todo de nosotros, nos hacíamos una pregunta, y si no la contestábamos bien, bebíamos un trago de tequila, no estábamos borrachos, pero tampoco del todo cuerdos, sabíamos lo que hacíamos, o por lo menos yo. Se que estoy haciendo, si no, no estaríamos jugando.

-Me toca- dijo Ed- veamos, ¿Cuál fue mi primer mascota y como se llamo?

-Fue un hámster- eso era cierto, ahora su nombre- y la llamaste Bolita.

-ERROR- dijo- si fue un hámster, pero la llame Colitas, por que se parecía a la de Hamtaro

-Oh, por dos letras- Diablos- no me la puedes dar?

-No Swan, lo siento tomaras- dijo acercándose con la botella, pero en eso se resbalo y cayo en cima de mi.

-Ah- dije pero el estaba muy cerca de mi cara, demasiado, sus labios, dios se veían tan antojables, era como una invitación, se veían suaves y calidos, yo quería presionar mis labios con los suyos, disfrutar de sus sabor, de su calidez, pero no me atrevía, yo nunca seria capaz.

-Bella- pronuncio mi nombre, y después presiono sus labios con los míos. Fue un movimiento que no espere, y que me complació que hiciera. Nos movíamos sincronizados, como si ya lo tuviéramos planeado, era perfecto. De repente moví mis manos a su cabello, y el, movió las suyas a mi cintura, el beso se volvió mas y mas urgente, yo había querido esto, y al tenerlo, solo me hizo querer mas y mas de el, sentir su cuerpo, contra cada curva del mio, sintiendo su calor, oliendo su esencia embriagadora. Me cargo, no se de que forma lo logro, sin que nuestros labios se separaran, llevándome hacia mi habitación. Me recostó en la cama, con mucho cuidado, mientras me quitaba la ropa, para intentar quitarle la ropa a el, solo queriéndolo a el, nada mas, no importaba si estaba mal, no importaba que fuéramos mejores amigos, solo lo quería a el, sentirlo dentro de mi, saber que era suya y de nadie mas…

Actualidad…

Eso, eso ultimo, ser suya y de nadie mas.

Soy una idiota.

Yo lo amaba, y no me di cuenta, siempre lo quise, pero confundí ese sentimiento.

Lo amo, pero lo arruine.

En toda mi vida, siempre, el estaba ahí, en cada momento triste o feliz, el siempre estuvo a mi lado. Yo perdí esa ilusión del amor, la perdí, pero con el… era diferente.

Me había dado por vencida, al ver que siempre era un fracaso, al ver que tal vez nunca encontraría a la pareja perfecta, pensando que no existía para mi, me di por vencida, y decidí estar sola, ya que la soledad era la mejor, pensé que nadie valía la pena, que no valía mi llanto o mi tiempo, sin darme cuenta, que mi pareja perfecta, siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Ahora, llego mi realidad, y es triste. Siempre he pensado que esos amores nunca duran, que no valen la pena, pero el, el es la única excepción_. _El es lo que siempre soñé, y nunca me di cuenta, y ahora es demasiado tarde, el despertara, y yo no estaré ahí, la persona que mas amo estará ahí, con el corazón destrozado, y yo seguiré aquí, sentada viendo como amanece, sabiendo que todo se arruino, sabiendo que nunca me perdonaría, que había perdido lo mejor de mi vida, por estupido miedo, por mi estupida mente, por pensar. A veces quisiera dejar de pensar, eso haría que no lo arruine, eso haría que yo pudiera estar con el ahora a su lado, por que se que lo amo, por que lo amo mas que nada.

Me pare y corrí, corrí como loca a esa habitación. No permitiría que mi vida se volviera a arruinar.

El es lo que quiero, lo que me hace feliz, y no dejare que termine así.

Llegue a mi dormitorioy fui hacia mi habitación. La nota seguía ahí, la arranque y la guarde en mi bolsillo, me quite de nuevo la ropa, y me acosté a su lado, que es donde siempre debí de haber estado. Me abrazó, al parecer despertando. Abrió los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

-Te amo- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Te amo- dije sonriendo.

-Pensé que ya no decías "Te amo"

-_Tú eres la única excepción._

**Hola chicos pues aquí con mi historia, y solo dejo el SUPER mensaje para **

**Aquellos que la leen x favor nada les cuesta dejar su pekeño mensajito solo den click en el botoncito de review, no es necesario ser miembro es gratis y a mi me ayuda x favor ok asi THNX! xD**

**Au revoir…**


	2. ANUNCIO

Hello guys!

Aquí ando nada mas para decirles que ya pueden votar por mi historia

(si lo hacen se los agradecere mucho)

Pero no se limiten a la mia, la verdad es que hay historias muy buenas

De las cuales me he enamorado jiji ^^

Ok pues ando feliz, no importa si no gano

Por que esta historia que cree me encanto ok

Pues el link es este

.net/u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest

no lo va a agarrar asi que de todas formas esta en mi perfil

los quiero mucho a todos.

Aquellos que leyeron, que dejaron review, los pusieron en favoritos y todo lo demas GRACIAS! Se os agradezco en el alma

Los quiere

Su autora desquisiada

Mel PCRPB


	3. ANUNCIO DE NUEVO xD

**Hello guys!**

**Perdon por desaparecermeasi millones d tiempo pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y pff k krees? Kede en 4 lugar del contest wii!**

**Hagamos fiesta**

**Y aunk d esto hace ya un buen a penas tuve tiempo para visarles y darles las gracias.**

**Me mude y ando atareada aun.**

**Bueno a lo que voy**

**GRACIAS! GRACIAS X VOTAR X K X USTEDES KEDE EN 4 UN EXCELENTE LUGAR.**

**Ahora m pz dado k estas vacaciones no tuve internet x la mudanza (fue horrible) me puse a ESCRIBIR lo k mejor m sale y salieron dos historias.**

**Ok la primera se llama 10 Things I Hate about you.**

**La segunda se llama Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**Algo raro pero en serio las invito a k pasen a leerlas el dia d hoy las subiré.**

**Por cierto en mi perfil estael link de la portada k me hizo mi Mi SIS athziry.**

**Zale los dejo y de nuevo GRACIAS!**

**Besos&cohetes**

**Mel, Autora Paranoica.**


End file.
